


Well Matched

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Matched

Title: Well Matched  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #55: Harmony and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 6, Red Underwear.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: Yay, fluff!

  
~

Well Matched

~

Draco stalked into the bedroom scowling. “What is this?”

Harry, draped on top of their bed, smiled seductively. Gesturing to his own pants which were red with a gold racing stripe on the side, he purred, “See? We match!”

“They’re _red_ ,” Draco whinged.

“The colour of romance,” Harry said.

“The colour of Gryffindor,” Draco growled.

“We’re arguing about Houses?”

“No,” Draco said, transforming their pants to green. “We’re not.”

Harry began to argue, but when Draco crawled on top of him he smiled, deciding to keep the harmony. Their pants didn’t matter. They wouldn’t be wearing them for much longer.

~


End file.
